Various approaches to securely storing data in a manner accessible to multiple persons while also controlling the scope and type of access have been widely adopted. Such approaches often include the use of passwords, fingerprints, time-based security keys and/or other forms of security token to control the scope and/or type of access available and to whom that access is granted. However, such approaches often require some form of centralized management to provide such control, including the maintenance of data concerning the scope and/or types of access granted to each user and/or group of users. Stated differently, such approaches often require the establishment of accounts for each user and/or group of users with which such information concerning access is associated.
Aside from the costs, complexities and oversight required to establish and maintain such centralized control, the fact of the existence of a centralized repository of such information concerning access for each user and/or group of users additionally creates a target for those seeking to acquire such information for nefarious purposes. This often leads to considerable additional expenditures and further oversight required to sufficiently secure such a centralized repository against malicious efforts at stealing that information.